Heartbroken
by truch28
Summary: After returning to Pallet Town with Alexa, they visit Professor Oak, who accidentally reveals that Tracey was invited to the Cerulean Gym by Misty. Deciding to see what's going on, it left both him and Misty heartbroken.


Yo guys, I'm back! (well, sorta) with a new one shot! I got this idea from the last episode from Unova series that aired on Saturday. It was from one statement that sparked the idea.

Ash-17

Misty-18

Tracey-22

Heartbroken

Ash had just arrived in Pallet Town with his friend and Kalos Region news reporter Alexa. She'd always wanted to do an interview with Professor Oak and she was grateful to Ash for letting her go with him. The black haired trainer already wanted to go straight to the lab, but Alexa had different ideas.

"Ash, I think you should see your mother first." Alexa suggested to the Pokemon trainer. "She probably misses you and wants to see you."

"But I wanna go see my Pokemon!" Ash whined like a two year old.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu matched the tone of his best friend.

"Go see your mother first," The Kalos region reporter was now stricter in her tone. "Besides, I'll be there all day."

"I guess you're right. I'll see you in a few!" He shouted as he sprinted towards his house.

She stood there watching him sprint and couldn't help but wonder where he gets all that energy from.

XXX

The Pallet Town trainer was sprinting down the familiar path of the small town. He was truly excited to be back in his home town. He never knew if it was the fresh air, or the feeling of setting a reset button to recharge his passion for Pokemon training and battling.

It didn't take him too long to see a familiar Pokemon sweeping his front yard. "Mimey!"

The Barrier Pokemon looked up and was ecstatic to see the trainer. In fact, he was so excited that he escorted him into the house right away so that Delia could see him.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash shouted.

The brunette haired woman walked out from the kitchen wearing a kitchen apron. A huge smile grew on her face as soon as she saw her son for the first time since he left for Unova. "Hey sweetie!" She squealed in pure joy as she walked up to him and hugged him so tightly that it felt like an Ursaring was crushing him. "It's so great to see you!"

"Mom…" Ash breathed out, starting to feel the effects of the hug.

She let go immediately as soon as she heard that he couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry dear; it's just so great to see you!" Delia sheepishly apologized to her son. "How about you go up and shower up and I'll wash your dirty clothes while I make you something to eat and you can tell me all about your journey!"

"That sounds great! Thanks mom!" He handed her his bag as he sprinted up the stairs.

XXX

After he got cleaned up, he went downstairs and began to tell everything that happened on his journey from the time he first met Iris and Cilan to his recent adventures through the Decolora Islands.

"Hey mom, can I go over to Professor Oaks now and see my Pokemon?" Ash asked after finishing his food.

"Of course you can dear! Have fun!" She cheered. And like that, he sprinted out of the house with Pikachu right to Professor Oak's lab.

He and Pikachu sprinted right out of the house and right towards the familiar building known as the Professor's Pokemon lab. The duo went right to the back of the lab and immediately saw Alexa interviewing the Professor.

"Hey guys!" Ash shouted, getting the attention of the reporter and the elderly Professor.

"Why hello there Ash! It's nice to see you back in Pallet Town!" Oak cheerfully welcomed back the black haired trainer.

"Hey there Ash, nice of you to join us!" Alexa welcomed the trainer as well.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting the interview?" Ash asked.

"No, you're fine." Alexa answered. "So Professor Oak who runs this lab?"

"Myself and my assistant Tracey." Oak answered.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"Misty invited him up to the Cerulean City gym." Oak answered and soon regretting answering that question.

This didn't sit with Ash very well and it showed in his facial expression as it went from a happy mood to a distraught, even mad facial expression. Misty invited _Tracey _up to the gym? He knew that they were good friends and he knew that he was a nice guy, but something about that Ash didn't like. He'd always had feelings for Misty, even though he didn't know it until after she left him to run the gym. The scenarios running through his head were terrible. He had to go find out himself.

"I'll see you guys later." Ash finally spoke as he walked away and headed up to the Cerulean City gym. Pikachu decided to stay behind, not knowing what would happen between his two best friends.

"What was that all about? Who's this Misty?" The brown haired reporter asked the interviewee.

"Well, it's a sensitive topic for Ash," The Professor began. "Misty used to travel with Ash through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. She's very important to Ash, even though he'll never admit it."

"Does he like her more than a friend?" Alexa asked, going straight to the point.

"He's not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to the opposite gender, but he definitely cares for her a lot." Oak answered, giving his opinion of his observation of the two.

"I'm guessing he's probably gets jealous when she's with other guys, right?" The Kalos reporter asked.

"Yes. Unless he figures out his feelings for her, he'll never verbally admit that he likes her. I just hope that Tracey and Misty aren't dating for his sake." Oak replied.

"I hope Ash doesn't get his heart broken," Alexa sulked. "He's such a great guy and he doesn't deserve that."

XXX

At the Cerulean City gym, Tracey and Misty were both swimming in the pool having the time of their lives. Ever since Misty split from the original trio, she would run the gym by herself until her sisters got home to help out. Tracey would also come up to help her out with Pokemon food and errands.

It wasn't until Ash started traveling to Sinnoh when Tracey asked her out on their first date. Misty was hesitant because she still had a crush on her best friend, but he broke his promise and never contacted her after their encounter with the Mirage Pokemon. So she decided to move on and after their first date, they decided to become a couple.

It was hard at first because her heart still ached for Ash, but when time moved on, she eventually got over Ash and she was very happy with Tracey. They were now celebrating their one and a half year anniversary.

After they finished feeding their Pokemon, they walked up to each other and wrapped their arms around each other and began to stare at each other.

"Thank you so much Tracey. Without you, who knows how long I'd be feeding these Pokemon." Misty thanked her boyfriend by kissing him on the lips, which he gladly returned.

"Anything for you dear." He sweetly replied.

All of the sudden, they heard the doorbell of the gym rang, which caused both of them to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you expect someone else to come over today?" Tracey asked his red headed girlfriend.

"No, but I'll answer it." She answered as she walked up to the door. When she made it to the door she opened it and it felt like her heart completely stopped. It was Ash, the boy she finally moved on from and one appearance from him brought back her feelings for him. But he didn't look very happy.

There was only one thing that was running through her mind.

Shit, he knows.

"Hey Ash I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed in happiness as she wrapped her arms around him.

But he didn't return the hug.

"Stop lying to me Misty." He spat somewhat angrily. "I've grown up a lot since you last saw me and I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying to you!" Misty yelled at him, doing a complete 180 on him.

"I know Tracey's here!" Ash yelled at her, causing her to gasp and cover her mouth. "Are you two… You know?" He asked, going right to the point.

"How did-"

"Professor Oak told me." The black haired trainer answered the gym leader.

Misty was cursing under her breath at Tracey. But she realized that she couldn't completely blame them because they didn't know when Ash was coming back.

He was equally afraid of waiting for the answer as was Misty was telling him. She didn't really didn't want to, but she was afraid that he would know if she was lying.

"Yes."

That's what did it for Ash. He felt a sharp pain in his heart like someone stabbed it with a sharp knife. Hell, even tears began to form in his eyes.

"Good bye Misty." He sadly said as he turned away sprinting back to Pallet Town.

"No you don't!" Misty yelled as she grabbed the back of his collar. "Ash, I loved you for the longest time! I moved on now! Tracey makes me happy!"

"You know Misty, you could've told me too you know! It's not all my fault!" Ash yelled back.

The red headed gym leader tried to come up with a comeback, but she knew that he was right. She definitely could've been the one to take the risk of telling him that she liked him. She also knew how dense he was, which was the hardest part and the biggest reason why she didn't tell him. She was hoping that he'd magically realize his feelings for her and confess either before they split or sometime after that.

"Now enjoy your life with Tracey." Ash mumbled loud enough for her to hear and then walked away, leaving Misty standing there staring at him walking away.

Tracey decided to go to the door to see what had happened. "What's going on Mist?"

She didn't answer verbally as she hugged her boyfriend and cried into his shirt. Misty hadn't been this sad since she found out her parents died.

"Ash was at the door…" Misty sniffled heavily. "And… And…"

"And what?"

"And I left him heartbroken!" The red head cried viciously.

Tracey couldn't say anything that would make her feel better. He could tried, but he would get yelled at. He knew that Ash was a risk to their relationship. Hell, he knew that he liked her and vice versa but never did anything to try to make it happen, making him feel terrible because he ruined his friendship with Ash and most likely his relationship with Misty.

XXX

Ash, still crying, eventually returned to Pallet Town and wasn't even thinking about his Pokemon. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. Once he walked through the front door, he walked straight upstairs to his room.

Delia heard him and knew something wasn't right. She walked up to his room and saw him crying. She had to find out what happened.

"What happened sweetie?!" Delia asked her son, concerned about him as she sat next to him on the bed, trying to comfort him.

"Misty broke my heart!" Ash sobbed into the pillow.

That was all she needed to hear. Like most people, Delia knew that Ash had feelings for Misty when they didn't. The only thing she could do was do her best to comfort her son as he continued to cry, breaking her own heart.

XXX

I decided to go hurtful for this one as this had happened to me once. It's not the best feeling when you realized you like someone but its too late. So what did you think? It's my first sad one shot, so let me know! Reviews and criticism are appreciated!


End file.
